Kaoru
►IN-GAME INFO basic information lj '''— fabqueen '''name — kaoru fair (nee hitachiin) age — 19 gender — male birthday — june 9th, gemini, b bloodtype. birthplace — tokyo, japan sexuality — homosexual marital status — married to Zack Fair height — 5'9" weight — 124lbs hair color — red eye color — golden-brown languages '— Japanese (native) English (almost-fluent, with thick accent) '''likes '— fashion, zack, hikaru, lelouch, food, & etc. 'dislikes '— fashion victims. ►ABILITIES/SKILLS Unfortunately for him, Kaoru's just a normal human being, and that being said, can get hurt easily. However, he has a huge amount of skill when it comes to adapting, sewing, and cooking to an extent. Having no maids for two years resulted in him being a fairly good housekeeper, as well. He also has amazing parenting skills, despite being a prankster. He can be very charismatic and orderly when it comes to things like his job, being a fashion designer and whatnot. Also awesome with PhotoShop. ►RELATIONSHIPS the husband 'Zack Fair '— at first, Kaoru was pretty tsuntsun around Zack. He disliked him for no reason, but found him attractive. Due to really complicated reasons, he ended up agreeing to marry him, and has been with him for two years since. After a rocky start, they got on their feet and fell in love, and Kaoru couldn't trade him for any other commoner on Earth. family 'Yuzuha Hitachiin '— mother, fashion designer who can't actually tell the twins apart. Babyed by her since he's the favorite and follows in her footsteps. 'Papa Hitachiin '— father, computer salesman who seems to know who's who. Background item. Kaoru has no real opinion of him. 'Hikaru Hitachiin '— Kaoru's twin and until the Host Club, the only person he needed. He has a bit of a dependency issue with him, and a brother complex. Gets agitated if someone calls him an ass, but thinks it's fine if he does. Gave up everything for him, and has helped expand his world for his own good. Still does pranks and has the brother complex, though. 'Shirley Fair '— Zack's and his only daughter left. Thinks she was the best anyway, seeing as she was the only redhead to come out of the huge bundle of kids they used to have. Babys her relentlessly and thinks she's growing up too fast for him. loves her so much. other children, kc-canon: Mai, Ty Lee, Paine, Nana, Fuuta. other children, au: Sora. Shirley & Sora are definitely staying their children. 'cause they're perfect. Mai and Ty Lee are probably's! not sure yet. This is for my reference so Kaoru can remember them. friends 'Lelouch Lamperouge '— Kaoru's bff for whatever reason he can't remember. Regards him highly as someone he can go to whenever things get real tough, and he can't go to anyone else. Seems to love pestering him and spends a lot of time with him. Gets into bad vices with him, and was left in Vegas one time by this douche. Still loves him as his biffle, and practically his second older brother. Even if he is an ass who hurts his feelings sometimes. 'Tamaki Suou '— first person to do any real changes to the Hitachiins. Was the one who invited them to the Host Club and started to expand their world. Had a schoolboy crush on him, got into some shit, and now Zack hates Tamaki forever. Good times. 'Haruhi Fujioka '— the second person to make a real difference, and the first who can always always tell them apart. Kaoru confided in her as his girlfran when she was around, though she wasn't helpful in the 'having a guy' department. Tries setting Hikaru up with her, but not with positive results. Oops. 'Kyouya Ootori '— manager of the Host Club. Sees him as a Shadow King and a creeper who knows too much. 'Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka '— oldest member of the Host Club. Thinks he's a big softie. 'Mitsukuni "Hani" Haninozuka '— second oldest member of the Host Club. Dear god is he scary. Also he's the fattest. 'Yumichika '— Kaoru's second biffle. Loves burning shit down with him, such as Uggs and thrifty clothes. Very fashionable, and is his model for more than one occasion. '''Makoto — Byakuran Gesso — Shouichi Irie — Category:characters Category:Fandom: Ouran